This invention pertains to the field of display and support fixtures. In particular, it relates to improved display and support assembly designs used to mount and display goods in a commercial establishment, or to mount and carry items in closets and the like in one's home.
While there are many display and support assemblies, fixtures and related hardware on the market, I have discovered many ways to improve the versatility and ease with which one can use display and support fixtures.
Some of the inventions of the present application are improvements over a display post assembly found in the prior art. Display post assemblies manufactured and sold by Jade Interior Ltd. Retail Merchandising & Display Systems of Great Britain ("Jade") have been in use and on sale for several years in the United States and abroad.
A Jade display post assembly is the subject of a British patent application No. 2,189,138, filed Apr. 17, 1986. The British application describes a display post similar to the commercial product which Jade manufactures and sells both in the United States and abroad. These display post assemblies are useful to commercial establishments seeking to create a certain visual "look" or "theme." The display post assemblies include post covers whose main function is to create the desired look in connection with merchandise display.